Lynderyn Helm/Tiara Guide
Lynderyn Helm/Tiara Guide I tried to write this in the form of a real guide, it doesn't go into the forums as well as I had hoped, but here it is for everyone. Note: You much be level 50 to complete all the quests needed for the Helm and Tiara. Index I: The Start II:Plan Quests/Rewards III: Plan Materials IV: Crafting Ingredients/Instructions V: Credits I: The Start What you need to start with is the Red Journal(Tiara) or the Blue Journal(Helm). These are both dropped by Snooky, who spawns at 274, 174 in Lynderyn, who has a 4 hour and 30 minute spawn time. Once you have either of these, bring the Red Journal to Timbra(462, 20) or the Blue Journal to Timbre(467, 22) You will receive Magic Red Paper(Tiara) or Magic Blue Paper(Helm) II: Plans Quests/Rewards A - Quest one - NPC: Spookra - Location: 280, 200 "My Last Wish (Spooka looks quietly around at the flowers laying on the graves, all except one grave...Spookra's grave. What happened to Spookra's flower? Maybe you should look for it...)" Item Needed: Pink Lily - Sold in shop at 463, 192 (Flora) Reward - Mystical Ink B - Quest two - NPC Chester - Location 281, 30 "Cheese me please? (Chester squeaks and sniffs around the floor, looking for crumbs to eat. Poor thing. Why not find Miss Pexen and buy him some cheese?)" Item Needed: Finely Aged Cheese - Sold in shop at 469, 192 (Miss Pexen) Reward - Mouse Toy C - Quest three - NPC: Poof - Location: 306, 183 "Where's muh Squeaky!? (Poof hisses angerly at you. Its clear this is one bored and angry kitty. Maybe you should find her something to calm her down... before she tears some holes in your armor...)" Item Needed: Mouse Toy (You get this from quest B (two). Reward - Yummy Apple D - Quest four - NPC: Gal - Location: 482, 45 "Hungry Hungry Cow (Gal moos at you, then starts nudging you. She seems hungry. Perhaps you can find a yummy treat for her?)" Item Needed: Yummy Apple (You get this from quest C (three) Reward: Magic Dust E - Quest five - NPC: Benny - Location:398, 189 "The Sad Little Puppy (Benny looks at you sadly, his little tail isn't wagging. He seems so unhappy.. maybe you can fine something to cheer him up?)" Item Needed: Chewed Up Stick - Dropped by Ferrets. Reward - Writing Stick III: Materials Items needed: Mystical Ink Magic Dust Writing Stick Magic Red Paper (Tiara) or Magic Blue Paper (Helm) Bring all of these items to Val(Tiara - 368, 104) or Gal(Helm - 400, 104) and you will receive the Blacksmithing plans to make the Helm or Tiara. The plans require 105 blacksmithing for you to make the Helm or Tiara. IV: Crafting Ingredients/Instructions * 5 Snake Metals - Dropped by Snooky: Lynderyn (274, 174) Spawn time 4 hours, 30 minutes. * 3 Rubys(Tiara) or 3 Sapphires(Helm) - Dropped by Snooky and White Claw(Rubys) Black Claw(Sapphires) (Garden Maze) * 1 Golden Fire - Dropped by Snooky and Wiggly Puppy, Extremely Cute Kitten (Spooky House) Spawn time: 10 minutes. * 1 Star Hammer - Dropped by Strange Concoction (Dining Hall) Spawn time: 4 hours. Once you have all the items needed, put them into your combine bag, you will need to split the piles of Snake Metals and Rubys/Sapphires or it will not work. Press Combine and you have your Lynderyn Tiara or Lynderyn Helm! Originally posted by Gamer Surkin.